Bully: This Is Our School
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: ON HOLD FOR NOW-Submit Your OC Story- Jimmy Hopkins isn't the only one who goes to Bullworth Academy. There are other students at this school who are just like him. Making friends, enemies, struggling to keep balance in the cliques, and all while trying to survive at Bullworth Academy. This is their story. -Go to Bully: This Is Our School Forum to submit your OC-


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bully or it's characters.

* * *

**Bully: This Is Our School**

_-Chapter 1: Not Everyone Is Good At Math-_

Rayne Vincent was always the type to speak her mind without any regret or hesitation. She do whatever she please. It was how she raise and she'll ever will be. There are times where she does regret what she says, but that's only to the people who are very dear to her. Mostly everyone at this horrible school known as Bullworth Academy are all mean and bullies.

Bullies, how she despise people who bullies people who obviously don't stand chance up against them. She admits she is a bully but only to ones that deserve it.

Rayne may seem mean when you first meet her, but she is a very kind-hearted girl. She can never stand bullying or someone in trouble. She'll defend anyone, and she means anyone. Even Preps, that are her enemies.

That's right, she's a Greaser, but she's not like most of her brother's clique. She don't entirely hate the Preppies, only the ones who are straight up rude and sees everyone below them. Which is almost the entire clique.

Enough of about her really. All you really need to know is that she's the younger sister of Greasers' leader. That's how everyone sees her as. The sister of the obsess insane Greaser who is hopelessly devoted to a whore. She never fully understood why her brother is still with someone like Lola Lombardi.

Rayne run her creamy, pale, white hand through her short, spiky, black hair nervously. Brushing slightly by the two helix piercing on her left ear. She also has one stud in both ears.

Looking down at the test in front of her on the desk she's sitting in. Her brown eyes reread the black bold letters right in the top of the paper, _**Math Test.**_

'_Fuck. I am so fucked. I knew I should have hidden in the Shop, but no, I had to hide in the Gym where stupid Seth found me.'_ Rayne angrily thought to herself.

It's true, she knew she should have hidden in the Shop when the second bell had rung. Would have been lesser chance of a prefect to find her. The morons will never look at the Shop. No. She went to the Gym instead. Why? It was closest building to her, but she soon regretted it when she came across Seth Kolbe, one of the prefects, inside the gym.

The giant prefect grabbed her roughly, and dragged her forcefully to her second class, Math. Oh how she hates this subject with a burning passion. She was never good at math nor ever will be. She don't get how the Nerds could easily get this. It's too complicated and too hard for her to understand.

Rayne look around her in the classroom, staring at the students who are doing this stupid test. Some of them were struggling, but most look like they got it done. Those students were the Nerds. She could even identified one of them to be Earnest Jones, the leader of that clique.

If only that perverted friend of hers was sitting right next to her. He can 'help' her with her math.

"Rayne Vincent." She looked towards the desk right in front of all the students.

Looking right at her teacher. It's a male with dark skin, who appears to be in his 40s or 50s. Although he's significantly overweight, he is still physically imposing. He is wearing a navy suit with a sky blue collared shirt. His hair is cut short and not in any particular style, and it's just starting to turn gray at the temples.

This man is known as Mr. Hattrick, one of the teachers she finds the most annoyest in this Academy.

Mr. Hattrick's eyes narrow. "Quit dilly-dally and do your test." He said harshly as he went back to correcting papers. Completely forgetting she's here in his class.

Rayne stick her tongue out at him quietly and went back to her paper in front of her. She never like Mr. Hattrick nor does he like her. Well he never did like her, always calling her a no good troublemaker.

Rayne Vincent is known for breaking rules 24/7, constantly getting into fights with people, only the ones who bullies others. She can understand why the fat man never like her. She's a troublemaker and not a lady-like, like the rest of them around here.

She don't wear the female standard uniform, but the male one instead. Hey don't look at her like that. It's not against the rules. She is still wearing a uniform so she's good.

Rayne wears the standard uniform of the Greasers; a leather jacket over a Bullworth sweater, but in her case a white Bullworth button up shirt, and school slacks. Her shirt is buttoned up at the third button underneath is a black tank top. The sleeves of her jacket hides the black heart-shaped tattoo on her left wrist. There's also a black choker around her neck.

She sigh as she lay her head on top of the paper. She don't know any of this. If only she came to this class more often than the chance of her passing will be higher. Then again, it wouldn't be Rayne if she did. For she is also known for ditching classes.

Rayne groan quietly, there is absolutely no way for her to pass this test. She's going to fail it. She can feel it.

_'God I need a smoke... Where's Petey when you need him?...'_

This is going to be a very long day today at Bullworth Academy for her.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Yeah I know it's short, but this is just an example. Rayne is just a little somewhat a main character of this story.**

**If you want to submit your character go to Forum section and click on** Bully: This Is Our School** forum. There you can check out the character sheet, and rules for your OCs. For the ones who don't have an account on here, check it out and come back here to post it in the reviews. The reason I didn't post it on here I got in trouble, so yeah... I'm a bad now!;.;**

**Anyways check out the forum and I can't wait to see your guys OCs^^**

**Forum link: www . fanfiction forum / Bully-This-Is-Our-School / 131149 /**

Just remove the spaces, then you're all good^^


End file.
